Taking Chances
by nickib31711
Summary: Edward is in trouble for doing the right thing and someone wants revenge. Can a certain Agent Swan help protect him. And along the way can they help each other heal from past experiences. here is a story about friendship, finding love in strange places, and taking chances.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic I got the idea and decided to go with it. So I'm sorry if it sucks I just had to write it down to get it out of my system. I don't have a beta so please excuse any errors. I reread everything but i might miss something.

I do not own twilight. I'm just playing with the characters. I aslo do not make any money doing this which my husband has reminded me multiple times.

CH 1

EPOV

Three weeks. That's how long I had been cooped up in my house. I almost felt like it would be better if whoever was looking for me would just come and get me. I talked to uncle Eleazar a couple of days ago and he had told me he would call back when he figured something out. My uncle Eleazar is one of the heads of the F.B.I here in L.A. He had told me that he wanted me to go into protective custody, but I have security here so it didn't really make sense to me but whatever. It didn't help that my mom and dad, my brother Emmet who is the head of my security and his wife Rosalie who is my publicist, and sister Alice and her husband Jasper all agreed with my uncle.

All of this started a couple of months ago when I was leaving an after party for my latest movie _In Hiding._ I played a guy named David who was a secret agent that was on assignment to kill a woman named Connie who was played by my co-star Tanya Denali. He ended up falling in love with her at first sight and couldn't do it so he put her in hiding. It was an action filled movie pretty good over all with a happy ending, something that would get good reviews and ratings which was what I was looking for. As I was leaving the party out the back door so no one would see me I heard some people talking and eventually yelling. I didn't know what made me do it I should have called Emmet but when I went to look I seen something I will never forget.

_Flashback_

_I walked around the corner of the building to see a four men all gathered around a younger man that didn't look older than twenty. He was lying on the ground I could see blood on his face and one of his eyes was swollen shut._

_"Danny where is the missing stuff from the shipments?" The man who was pointing the gun at the young man asked._

_" I don't have anything, I swear. I took inventory of everything it was all there when they came in. Someone else must have come in after me and took it." Danny replied._

_"Are you accusing someone from your family of stealing Danny? After all we have done for you, you lie to us and accuse someone of stealing when it was your responsibility." Another guy said_

_"I told you I didn't take anything Alec. Maybe another family figured out when our stuff was coming in and they broke in and got something. Demetri I would never steal from the family I swear." Danny replied back brokenly like he knew what was coming next._

_" Well I would love to believe you but someone called me the night of the shipment and told me that they seen you leaving rather late. Alec would you like to tell him what you seen?" Replied the man who I figured was Demetri._

_"I was parked across the street when the trucks came in. I do this every time we get a shipment of some kind. All was well until I seen someone coming out with a couple of crates I know what is in those crates and put them in your car Danny. Then I seen you coming out and you checked the trunk and seen the crates so you knew they were there and drove off. Once you left I called Demetri and went in and checked what was missing. You where honest when you told us they delivered everything, but the two crates that were missing where the ones that were in your car. So Danny would you like to tell us where they are? We know you have them." Alec said to the young man on the ground._

_The young man was now white as a sheet. You could just imagine what was going on in his head._

_"Everything is in my apartment. I was going to sell it so I could pay my moms medical bills she's really sick and can't pay them. I had to make sure she was taken care of." Danny replied to them. It sounded like it was more of a pleading than just telling them why he took the stuff._

_"That doesn't give us a good excuse for what you did. If you needed help all you had to do was talk to Aro im sure he would have paid for if not paid off your mothers medical bills but one thing you don't do is steal from family, especially the Voltouri family." Demetri told Danny._

_As soon and the man had spoken I heard two gunshots and then silence. I stood there in shock not believing what I had just saw and heard then I heard them talking again._

_"Peter you and Marcus need to take care of this do our usual thing and dump it in our usual spot make sure no one is around and that no one sees you. Alec your going with me to Danny's apartment to see if we can find our stuff." Demetri told the other men._

_I heard them start to walk in my direction so I turned and ran. I made it to the front of the building where my car was parked and got in and drove down a couple of streets and turned into a gas station parking lot and called the police. I told them everything that I had seen._

As soon as I had called the police it was only a few minutes that they were there. They had a few cops at the after party for security reasons. They found and arrested the four men who turned out to be Alec Nelson, Demetri Thompson, and Peter and Marcus Davis. All of them men worked for Aro Voltouri, a boss in the organized crime world. I had to testify to what I had seen but it was never publicized which took a great amount of work from Rosalie. Everything was fine until a couple of weeks after their trials and I started getting threatening mail saying I would pay for what I had put the Voltouri family through. I was also getting a lot of phone calls that would be restricted and as soon as I would pick up the line would go dead, which I didn't understand. It got to be frightening so Emmet and Felix another guy in my security decided that we should involve our Uncle Eleazar.

That was two days ago that we decided to try to get the F.B.I involved, and here I was sitting on the leather couch in my living room waiting on his call and being my impatient self.

"Hey bro do you want a sandwich while I'm making one?" Emmet yelled from the direction of my kitchen.

"No I don't think I could eat anything until we talk to uncle El." I replied feeling my stomach churn at just the thought of having to figure something out or going into hiding like they had talked about.

"Man you have got to relax about these things he is going to do whatever he thinks is best for you. You know mom would have his ass if he let anything happen to you." He said.

That was completely right my mother Esme and my uncle El were brother and sister. You would never know it looking at them but if you were around them together you could tell. They were both fiercely protective and extremely loyal to their family. Their parents died in a car wreck when they were young. Eleazar was going to turn eighteen in a couple of weeks after they died so the courts granted him guardian ship over our mom. Until his wife Carmen and my dad Carlisle came around they only had each other for a long time.

"Hey Emmet what if uncle El can't figure out something to do to find these guys or what if.." my question was cut of by the ringing of my cell phone and when I looked at the screen it said _Eleazar. _I took and deep breath for good luck and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Edward, how are you my boy?" Eleazar asked into the phone.

"Honestly uncle El, I could be better. Have you found anything out or figured anything out for me to do?" I asked with hesitancy I was almost afraid of what he was going to tell my.

"Edward where is Emmet? I would like to have this conversation will him also." He asked.

"Right here uncle El. I was just getting some food I was starving." Emmet replied walking into the living room.

"Ok guys I didn't figure out anything on who this could be. The phone records don't show who the numbers belong to since they are restricted and we wouldn't be able to trace them because they don't last long enough to trace. I haven't had any luck with the letters because there hasn't been any finger prints or postage on them the no postage means they were hand delivered and that they know where you live that is the part that I don't like the most. That they can try to come in any time they like. I know you updated your security but if they are smart enough there are always ways to get around it. Emmet have you been having someone keep watch over the grounds ?"

"Yes sir. I have had someone from the security group at all times circling the perimeter and even installed a camera to watch the driveway and mail box. I was hoping to get a glimpse of who is delivering the letters but I haven't had any luck yet. I just installed them a couple of days ago when we got the last letter which was also the day we called you but we haven't gotten any since then." Emmet told Eleazar. He was so serious and professional I sometimes forgot that he could be like this. Before Emmet started working for me three years ago. He enlisted straight out of high school into the marines and stayed for four rears. At twenty-two he wanted out, he couldn't handle the death and terror anymore, so he didn't re-enlist. He became the head of my security instead and a year later married Rosalie.

"Emmet you have done a great job with all of this so far but I think we need to do something else." Eleazar replied. That is also when my stomach dropped I knew that I was going to have to do something else. It wasn't that I didn't want to have to leave I just didn't really want to bring anyone else into this and cause anymore harm to anyone.

"Uncle El what exactly are you trying to say?" I asked. I just wanted to know what I needed to do to get all this over with.

"Well Edward what is you schedule like for the next while?" Eleazar asked. It almost sounded like he was nervous about what he didn't want to tell us and that didn't sit well with me.

"Nothing, I haven't signed on for any movies I planned to take a break for a while. Spend some time with family and myself you know." I replied.

"Edward I know you may not like this but I am going to send you somewhere for a while. Also it will be only you, only a select few from your security will know were you are and even then they won't know exactly where. Now im not saying I don't trust our family because you know I do but this is as much for their protection as it is yours. I know their protection is very important to you so that is why I'm doing this. You will be with one of my agents during this time and they will keep you safe. Will you guys are there they will be trying to connect dots of who this could be asking you questions along the way so you need to be ready to answer any question they ask. They could ask you questions about people you have worked with or people who work for you that could be involved." Eleazar explained.

After Eleazar was done explaining all this I finally let it all soak in. I thought about what I was going to have to do. Go away with a total stranger and trust them to keep me safe while asking me who knows what kinds of questions about who I have been around and about other people I trust. I couldn't imagine someone who I trust doing something like this or even being involved, but I knew that he was just trying to do what was asked of him, to figure this out.

"Uncle El, do you know how long you will have to keep Edward away while you try to figure something out?" Emmet asked. He didn't like being left out of things involving me. I might be the older brother but he felt responsible to figure this out because of his security title.

"I'm not sure. It could be a month, it could be a couple of months. It just depends on how fast we can figure something out." Eleazar replied.

"Well when do you want me ready to leave El?" I asked I just wanted to get this over with.

"Go ahead and start now. I have talked to a couple of my agents but I'm pretty sure which one I want to send with you. They are one of the youngest ones and have been with us the least of time but their the best. If I needed help they are who I would go to for it." He told us.

"I'm not sure that you should send a young inexperienced agent with Edward. What if something happened and they couldn't handle it?" Emmet asked.

All we heard to Emmet's question was a quiet chuckle.

"Emmet, I'm sure you will think that when you see them, but let me assure you that is definitely not the case with this agent. They have been through hell and back. My agent is quite capable of protecting themselves and Edward, and is very intelligent, best of the best. They are actually over all the other agents in their division. If they weren't the best I would send someone else. I trust them all the way to complete this job. You have nothing to worry about Emmet." He replied.

"Well do you want to tell us anything about them El? I asked. I didn't like not knowing anything about the person I was supposed to trust with my life.

"What I told you is all im going to for now. I still need to talk to them but im sure they will accept they owe me a favor anyways." El told us.

"Can you at least tell us their name?" Emmet asked.

"The agent im mind is named Agent Swan but that is all you're getting for now. Let me talk to them and I will get back to you on what we are to do next. For now Edward I want you to go and start packing your things. Try to pack light only necessities but enough clothes to last you a while, you will be able to was clothes so don't worry about packing months worth. I will call back when I have information for you. Talk to you soon."

"Thanks uncle El." Emmet and I replied.

"Your welcome guys. Now Edward go time is wasting, and we don't have much."

"Ok bye." I said.

"Good bye."

After disconnecting the call I turned to Emmet, and just sat there absorbing everything that had been discussed over the last hour. Finally he broke the silence.

"Why don't you go ahead and start packing I'll call everyone and explain what's going on and we'll go from there."

Sighing heavily I replied with and "Ok" and went to pack my things for the next at least month of my life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't have an update schedule, so I guess when it comes to me I will post. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is ch. 2 I hope you like it. Story starts to move ahead a bit. **

**I do not own Twilight and I certainly am not Stephanie Meyers. I just get to play with the characters. **

* * *

CH 2

BPOV

Training Days. These are the days that are not my favorite. I have to watch all the "big strong men" spar with each other while I critique them. What punch they should have thrown and why, how they should have blocked the hit coming at them so they didn't end up on their ass. Today im sure is going to be worse than the rest because I have a new agent coming in. All of the people I'm over knows who I am and knows that I don't take crap from any of them. They dumb ones have tried to push my buttons and ended up laid out on the floor. Why this happens a lot is because I'm definitely not what you would think of for your normal F.B.I agent. I'm Bella Swan but no really call's me Bella. My dad and best and only friend Angela are the only ones that ever call me Bella. Like I said when you look at me you don't think federal agent. I'm 5'4 and thin as a rail, plain brown wavy hair down to the middle of my back and brown eyes. The thing that either people don't see or think about, is how fit I am. I can lift weights with the guys. I can run faster and longer than the others. I can also take any opponent down in record time. I am trained in the latest technologies. I have book smarts with my street smarts. I know when im being lied to and I know when someone is trying to fool me. That is why I train all the other agents, and especially the new agents. Director Masen hired me in here and as soon as I started I was training other agents which didn't sit well with a lot of them. But as soon and they started to spar with me they quickly figured out why.

There are very good reasons that im over all these other agents at only twenty-three years of age. I finished high school at seventeen years of age. Then got my criminal justice degree in two years. That's very unusual to finish your degree in two years. I started at U-Dub but finished after my first year with online classes. By doing the online classes I could take more and get everything done quicker. My dad Charlie is the Chief of Police in our home town. He knew Director Masen from their days in the military. Director Masen worked very hard to get me hired with the F.B.I in L.A. He knew things about me, and experiences that I didn't want other employers knowing, but I trusted him and some of the things was actually the reason I got the job. So for the last three years since I was twenty I have done what I do now. Only at this current moment im looking at my newest agent.

Agent Danvers is your typical male, about 6', short-cropped hair, kind of lanky but muscular at the same time. All these things are fine except the way he is looking at me. The look in his eyes is one of amusement. _He actually thinks this is a joke. Oh this will be a fun one. I bet he'll cry like a little pussy._

"Everyone welcome to training day I'm Agent Swan, you guys know the drill. Go start your stretches first, then move on to weight training. Don't push yourselves today since last time was your heavy day. Then I want you to pick your sparing partners. I want you to start using combination and techniques that you don't usually use. I want everyone to start branching out. I'm surprised half of you aren't dead with the way you fight, everyone needs to remember you won't always have your gun or your partners to have your back." I told everyone.

Everyone started to break apart into partners except Agent Danvers. _Wow this one is ballsy. _He came straight over to me and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at me.

"Can I help you Agent Danvers?" I asked him.

"Why yes Miss Swan you can help me I actually need a partner and I thought you would like to that for me." He replied in that cocky voice.

"I am not Miss Swan I am Agent Swan to you and yes I will be your partner. Before you came in we were even-numbered, you will need to branch out and partner up with other agents after today." I replied back to him.

After that we walked over to the sparring mats, I went over to the lockers beside the mats and opened the one on the end with all the supplies I would need for this activity. I got all the agents guns that were inoperable and knives that had a blunt edge on them for practice while sparring. I passed everyone's equipment out then turned to Agent Danvers passing him his equipment that I acquired last week when I was informed he had been hired.

"What is all this for?" He asked looking at everything in his hands.

"This is all your sparring equipment. You can use both knife and gun or neither. I have also provided multiple straps for you to use with them. You may attach you equipment anywhere that you please." I replied to him.

While he was attaching his supplies I attached both my gun and knife to my ankle. I waited until he was finished and asked what he wanted to do first.

"Well why don't we try sparring first, of course we should stretch out before and limber ourselves up."

Of course he would reply like that. So I started my stretches, first with lunges then bending to touch my toes. Then stretching my arms out shaking my self loose. I looked up at him and seen he was stretching his arms but had that stupid smirk on his face still.

"Well are you ready Agent Swan?' He asked me in that cocky tone.

"Whenever you are Agent Danvers."

We got into the usual fighters stance and started to circle around each other. I could feel the eyes of the other agents around me and I knew they were curious about what would happen. I could tell them what was going to happen, the same thing that happened when they were in this position with me. Danvers started to come at me and I could already figure out that he was going to try to use brute force, and didn't think about the things he was going to do. He came full force and tried for a hit to my chest but I blocked it with my arm, he tried to follow it with an upper cut but I was to quick for him and moved away.

I could tell he was getting frustrated because I could see the clench and unclench of his jaw. I was ready to be done with this so on his next attempt I moved to the side and delivered a nicely place knee to the gut and knocked the breath out of him. Immediately he went to his knees coughing and sputtering. I stood there watching him try to get back up to his feet. I could hear the snickering behind be but it was cut off by a quick glare by me. When he got back up to his feet he told me to go again. He yet again tried to come at me full force but he didn't have his fists up to cover his face. That's when he caught my elbow with his nose, and on the way down my knee with his nose. Before he could realize he was on his back I was straddling his chest with my gun pointed at his temple. That's when he looked up at me with the same stunned expression that I had seen a hundred times from all the other agents that I had sparred with.

I got off of his chest and returned my ankle strap to the locker. When I returned Agent Danvers that was now sitting up with his shirt held up to his nose. I went over and looked at him said "I am your instructor and superior you will treat me with the same respect as you would a male superior. You will not treat me differently because I have tits and not a dick. If you think you can handle that then we will be fine if not I will take further action to put you somewhere else do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am Agent Swan it won't happen again ma'am." he replied to me.

"Good I would rather not have problems with other agents. Now you may go up to the infirmary or to the bathroom if you feel it is necessary. Your excused." I informed him.

"Yes ma'am Thank you."

Well we went real quick from Miss Swan to Yes Ma'am. That how I like it.

I don't make friends with other agents it's just easier that way.

While I was on my way to the locker room to change Agent Walker came in looking around. I didn't know what he was looking for since he was usually in with a different group on gym days.

"Can I help you with something Agent Walker?" I asked as he stopped walking in front of me.

"Yes ma'am, I was sent by Director Masen to come and let you know that he would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." Walker told me.

"Let me change into my clothes and I will be right up." I replied.

"Agent Swan, he told me to send you straight up he sounded rather urgent about it."

"Did he tell you what it was about?" I asked.

"No ma'am, just to send you right away."

"Ok thank you Agent Walker." I replied.

"Anytime Agent Swan."

I told all the agents that they could continue their training and report back to work when they were done. I walked out of the gym and to the elevator bank and went up to the floor that houses the directors offices and other heads of the agency. On my way down the hall I passed other agents and they never even passed a glance at me, it was like I was feared here or something. It was probably that I just didn't make myself all that approachable. I got to Director Masen's office and knock.

"Come in." I heard from behind the door.

As I walked in I could almost feel the tension in the room. I had known this man for a while and he was never nervous about anything unless it was very serious.

"Director Masen, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Agent Swan shut the door and come in, have a seat."

I done as he said and sat down and thought about what this could be about. I thought about the assignments I had just finished thinking I could have done something wrong but could think of anything. I had done a good job with training the other agents and hadn't had any complaints so I knew it couldn't be that. I kept thinking about what this could be about when he finally broke the silence.

"Bella I need some help with something, and I knew I couldn't trust any other agent with this. I would never ask something like this of you if I thought someone else could do it. You are the only one I would trust with my life, and that is what I need right now." he said.

_Crap this is not good. He hardly ever calls me Bella unless were outside of work._

"Eleazar just come out and say what you're trying to say. I'm far too tired to try to figure it out on my own." I replied.

With a heavy sigh he continued. "My nephew is in some trouble. He witnessed something with the Voltouri family and testified against them. Four of his men have been imprisoned and Aro is loosing a lot of things. Things like money, a lot of his assets and even some of his legitimate businesses. All was fine until a few weeks after their trials and he started getting threatening letters and strange phone calls. I don't know if it is someone he has worked with or someone who is working for him. I'm leaning toward someone who works with him, I'm not sure why it's just a feeling. I have spoken to him and the head of his security and decided that I want to send him away for a little while. I also want you to be the one to go with him. Him, his brother and sister are like children to me, you know me and Carmen could never have any. I want the best protection for him and I know that it would be you. So I guess what I'm asking you is if you would be willing to take him somewhere for his safety. I would also like you to go over the evidence while your away and see if you could find anything. Also, dig into the past of people he has work with and who has worked for him see if you could find anything that might be suspicious. I'm thinking this might be about a month-long if not longer which im sure your hesitant about."

"Eleazar I'm not a Guardian. Why wouldn't you want one of them to do this?" I asked.

One thing about the F.B.I. is that not everything is public knowledge. There are many different divisions within the agency. Guardians were agents that protected people. Sometimes the target never even knows that the agent is there, others it is more like a witness protection type situation. Also, there are agents called predators. Predators do the opposite, they kill people. The people can range from leaders of terrorists groups, organized crime bosses or drug cartel leaders. They also find the people who are in hiding from government agencies and take them to the agencies that are looking for them. They also help the military on missions that are more complicated, when they need outside help.

"Bella I know you aren't a guardian. But I also know that you have a protective nature, you would also defend with your life if needed. I need someone to do this, that can protect but also kill if necessary. I know you can do that. You are the only one I can trust with my family, please consider this.

I thought about if for a few minutes while sitting there. I would be gone for about a month maybe longer. Would I be able to leave my agents for that long and what about..

"I have already called Charlie and talked to him. He said that he had built up quite a bit of vacation time and with Forks being so small, he could take the time off. He said he was willing to come here to take care of everything." Eleazar replied. Which really surprised me since he had called Charlie and talked to him personally. I knew that they were buddies but that just surprised me. He must really want me to do this.

"Eleazar I don't know if I could leave my.." I started but he interrupted again.

"Bella when I said he would take care of everything I did mean _everything_. You know Charlie is wired to care, love, and protect. He may look like steel on the outside but he is all fluff on the inside."

I had to laugh at that. He was completely correct. That is where I got it from, tough on the outside and the hidden fluff on the inside. I thought about it some more and finally got my answer.

"Eleazar I realize that you wouldn't ask me this if you didn't absolutely need me to do it, so I will. But I will need some time to get everything sorted out. I need to call Charlie and talk to him about.."

"Yes, yes of course." Eleazar cut in. "Do what you need to do, but I would like for you both to leave out at the latest tomorrow afternoon. Also, this will not be on agency time. I will be funding this, so anything you need please just get it. I know how you can be."

I was about to protest, but the look that he gave me told me not to.

"Ok, I can do that. I'll need to go ahead and leave then, to get everything straightened out and explain what is going to happen, for me to be able to leave tomorrow." I replied.

"That would be fine. Would you like me to set up everything for you or would you like to do it on your own. I know your places are just as secure,if not more than what I could offer." he asked.

"No, I would like to use one of my own if that's ok. I think it would be better if we were around someplace familiar.

"I agree. Do you need me to get transportation?"

"I have that covered to. No one would be able to follow us this way." I said.

All he did was give me a knowing grin.

"Oh he would love that. What about when you get there do you need anything for while your there?" he asked.

"No I can call the people I usually use to open it for me and to stock everything. I also have vehicles there so that won't be needed either."

"Very well then, just text me the address of where to meet you tomorrow and I will bring him myself. I think it would be safer that way, even if no one could follow once you have him." he replied.

"Ok no problem. I better be going if I want to get everything done, I will text you tomorrow and we'll go from there."

"Ok, Thank you so much for this Bella. I think I owe you one now." he said trying to lighten the mood.

" I think we should just call us even." I said.

" Ok then, we're even."

" I'll see you tomorrow Eleazar."

" Tomorrow Bella."

I walked out of Eleazar's office and collected all of my things at my desk, then went back to the gym and got my bag. The drive home I spent in silence, thinking about all that I would be away from for a whole month. My agents that I train, which would be a hassle, it would almost be like a vacation. Angela my only friend, which would just say it's all part of the job. The hardest one would be my…. No I wouldn't even go there. I pulled up in my driveway and cut the engine. I got out of my car and got all my things and walked up to the door. Sighing heavily I walked into the house and prepared myself to explain what I would be doing for the next month or so.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think about it. I didn't get any reviews on ch. 1 so I'm not sure what everyone is thinking about it. I hope it is worth my writing and your reading time. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three of taking chances. Sorry for the delay I have had the chapter written for a while but haven't been able to get to where the internet was. Hope you like it Edward and Bella finally meet.

* * *

CH 3

EPOV

I was waiting for my uncle Eleazar to get to my house. He had called last night to tell me what the plan was, which wasn't a whole lot. According to him, all he knew was that he would be taking me to whatever address Agent Swan texted him. That didn't sit to well with me, but I trusted him and he trusted this Agent Swan so I guess I trusted them to. Emmet was also sitting with me flipping through the channels and finally settling on sports center. He would be going with us to drop me off. He wanted to meet Agent Swan and see if and I quote " make sure his pansy ass can handle himself and my brother, and bring him back in one piece, or I'll kick his ass." I don't know why he couldn't just trust uncle El with his decision of his agent. I guess it was because he was always in charge of my safety and wanted to see if the agent was worthy and capable of keeping me safe.

The buzz of my cell phone brought me back from my thoughts about this next month. Looking at my phone it said that it was Eleazar.

" Hello" I said answering the phone.

" Hey, I'm at you gate and I don't remember your code to get in. Can you just push the button and I'll come on up."

"Sure see you in a few."

"See ya."

" Uncle El here already?" Emmet asked.

" Yea he forgot my code for the gate. I have to let him in."

I went over to the pad that controls all the security system and pushed the button for the gate. A little while later I heard his car pull up and shut off followed by the shut of a door. I went to my front door to let him in.

" El how have you been? Long time no see huh." Emmet said as he walked into the door.

" A few months I guess. Right after one of Edward's premiers when you took that guy down and he wanted to press charges, and you had to called me to get you out of trouble."

" Yea whatever, I seen him going at Edward with a pair of scissors. Once he finally admitted to having them he said he was going to cut a piece of his hair to sell it on eBay. Apparently that's what everyone knows him by, that's probably the only reason he gets movie roles is because of that mop."

That was probably true. I had such unruly hair, it stuck up everywhere so that you could never do anything with it. It also didn't help that I couldn't keep my hands out of it. Mom said that dad done the same thing, and it was something that must have picked up from when I was little.

"Well anyhow I got it all figured out didn't I?" Eleazar asked.

"Yea that's why you're my favorite uncle."

" I'm also your only uncle, but thanks for the compliment. Ok Edward are you ready to go? Agent Swan texted my the address of where we are meeting when I was pulling up in the driveway so if your ready so am I." said Eleazar.

" Yea im ready. How about on the way there you tell us about this agent of yours?" I said trying to get some more information out of him about the mysterious agent.

All he did was chuckle in response. " Nice try boy but that's all you're getting. I'm sure you guys will like Agent Swan though." he said with a grin that I didn't understand.

I went through the house to make sure everything was locked and turned off and grabbed my bag by the door. I walked around to the back of Eleazar's car and put my duffel bag in. I only brought my essentials some basket ball shorts, jeans, short and long sleeve t-shirts, boxers, socks, tennis shoes, my bag of toiletries, cell phone (not that I would be able to use it), and my iPod. I walked around and got into the back of his car and we were off. The drive was spent in silence and was only about thirty minutes. It was strange because we were headed towards the outside of L.A. We finally pulled up into what looked like a military base. Eleazar flashed what looked his F.B.I badge and was let to go on through. We went down the path passing what looked like hangars for airplanes until we got to the end where there was something with tarps lined up. Eleazar pulled up to one on the end and shut the car off.

" Go ahead and get your bag out of the back. I'm sure Agent Swan had to finish some paperwork and will be here shortly."

I got my duffel out of his trunk and sat it down in front of his car. When just a couple of minutes later I heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"Been here long Eleazar?" said the voice.

I turned and im sure my jaw was scraping the concrete that I was standing on. There in front of me was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had long brown wavy hair to the middle of her back, a heart-shaped face, and peaches and cream skin. She couldn't have been more than 5'4 and was thin, I could definitely see that her muscles were toned. She wore jeans with Nike sneakers and a long sleeve black t-shirt, and she was also carrying a duffel like mine. When she finally got close enough and raised her sunglasses I seen that she had the most beautiful set of brown eyes that I had ever seen. The kind that if you stared at too long you would get lost in. While thinking about this I also thought about what she was doing here. Was she here to help Eleazar with something and how did she even know him.

"No Bella we actually just got here, we were just waiting for you to finish up your paperwork."

_Paperwork? What paperwork could she be doing if she's here to help him. Wait…he said that Agent Swan was doing paperwork. No this couldn't be the agent she's a woman Eleazar said…actually he didn't say. I thought it would be a man, but this couldn't be the agent. There was no way that she was capable of the things that Eleazar said_.

" Bella, these are my nephews Edward and Emmet Cullen. Emmet is also the head of Edward's security. Boys this is Bella Swan also known as Agent Swan.

_Holy shit! This is Agent Swan. I am so not going to survive the next month._

I looked over to Emmet and he looked like I'm guessing I did, eyes and mouth wide.

"Hello boys it's nice to meet you." she said smirking while holding out her hand for us to shake. Emmet snapped out of his daze first and shook her hand. It was so strange seeing them so close together, her being so small and fragile looking and Emmet who could pass for the hulk if we painted him green. She then moved over to me and took my hand. As soon as our hands touched I felt a tingle shoot up my arm. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable it was actually comforting.

" So Eleazar, you didn't tell me that your nephew that I would be protecting is Edward Cullen." Bella said.

" Would you have handled it differently if I had?" he asked.

" You know the answer to that. I handle all my assignments the same no matter who's involved." she replied.

" Exactly so what does it matter."

" It doesn't but I will get you back somehow." she said.

" Of course you will. I would expect nothing less of you. Well does anyone have any questions, if not you both should be going." Eleazar asked.

That is when Emmet decided to pipe in. " El I don't think this is such a good idea. There is no way that she can protect Edward like what we talked about. What if someone finds our where they are she probably can't even defend herself how is she suppose the keep Edward safe?"

Bella narrowed her eyes in anger_. God she is gorgeous when she's mad._ Eleazar just let out a low chuckle. " Well Emmet would you two like to go at it real quick to see if your right?" he said with a mischievous grin.

" No there is no way that.." he started to say when Bella cut in.

" How about this, if you can take me down I will step down from this assignment. But if I take you down you shut that mouth of yours and quit wasting my time." she said angrily. _I guess that she doesn't like to he underestimated._

" Fine."

I watched as Bella sat her bag down and walked closer to Emmet. I could not believe that Eleazar was going to allow this. Bella was probably going to get hurt, then what do we do. I did not want to let this happen, I wanted to step in separate them. Why did I feel this sudden urge to protect her. She was here to protect me. This was completely irrational.

" Bella please don't break my nephew beyond repair I'm quite fond of him." Eleazar said as they started to circle.

" Don't worry I'm pretty sure there is a hospital close if I do."

After that Emmet took a step forward and threw a punch, while I cringed waiting for her to receive the hit. But what happened next I will never forget. She blocked Emmet's punch and somehow threw him on the ground. The next thing I knew she was straddling his chest with a gun in his face. _Where did she get the gun from? And how did she get it that fast? _I stood there watching Emmet lay on the ground, us both with a stunned expression on our faces. After a few moments she got up off of his chest and held a hand to him after she put her gun at the small of her back, and helped him up. He still had the same bewildered expression on his face when she asked " So any more questions? Should I set up targets to show my gun skills, or are you still not done wasting my time?"

" No I think I believe you now." he replied

" Told you." Eleazar snickered.

" Good now Mr. Cullen if you will grab your bag and follow me my chopper is over here." she said to me.

" What?" I asked. I thought she said her chopper. _She couldn't be flying us out to God knows where in a helicopter could she?"_

" The helicopter, it's over here, the one on the end." she replied.

Well I guess we were flying out of here on a helicopter. I picked my bag back up and followed behind her to the helicopter. I couldn't get my mind off of the situation I had found myself in. I was pretty much going into protective custody with a beautiful agent. We would be gone for at least a month, and we were going to be by ourselves. I wanted to try to get to know her, she would be the only other human I would be around. It would be kind of weird living with someone for a month and only talking when it was necessary. I wondered if she had family she had to leave because of me_. Did she have a boyfriend, husband? _Woah… why am I thinking about things like that? She wouldn't be interested in me. I remembered that tingle of electricity that I felt when I touched her. What did that mean?

When we made it to the chopper she opened the door and threw her bag in, I followed and threw mine in to. I turned and looked toward Bella, Eleazar, and Emmet. Eleazar and Bella was talking quietly off to the side while Emmet was standing there with his hands in his pockets. He never did like to be left out of the loop.

" Be careful man." Emmet said pulling me into a hug.

" I will, take care of everyone while I'm gone." I said.

" You know it. Love you man."

" Love you to." I replied.

When we let go of each other I looked back over to Bella. Her and El were walking back over to us. She had a strange look on her face that I couldn't figure out.

" Well Edward everything seems ready to go." Eleazar said.

" Thank you for doing this for me, all of you." I said looking at all of them.

" Anytime, but hopefully it won't be necessary again." he replied. Then he turned to Bella. " he's all your's now and remember what I said."

_What the hell did that mean? _

" Of course Eleazar." she replied. She then turned back to me. " Mr. Cullen if your ready we need to get going." she told me.

I turned and hugged Emmet again and walked over to Eleazar. He pulled me into a hug. " Edward listen carefully and don't say a word. She needs you as much as you need her. She doesn't let people into her life at all. Try to get to know her. Don't let her shut you out, but be careful don't push her. She has secrets that no one in the world but a select few knows about, and for good reasons. I have known her for a long time and you both are exactly what each other needs." with that he let go of me and patted my arm. "Be careful my boy."

_What in the hell was all that he just told me. Talking about her needed me and about her secrets. The last part about how I was exactly what she needed. _I was extremely attracted to her and it wasn't just a physical attraction. It was something deeper that I had never felt before. Was that what the spark was. I had no idea. I walked back over to Bella and looked into her eyes trying to look for what El was talking about, but still not understanding at all.

" We really need to get going, go ahead and get in." She told me while motioning towards the open door of the I had at least a month to figure out what he meant, but I had no way to go about it. _God what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

There ya go. Thank you for reading and please review. I would like to know what everyone is thinking. I haven't had any reviews yet. I'm getting a little discouraged here.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Get to see more of Edward and Bella interaction and get to see a little more about Bella. Her opening up a little. I know what I want to happen in this story, but as for me getting there im not sure how that's going to go. It will probably be a bumpy road. Their relationship will be a fast-moving one though I think. Enough with my rambling on with the story.

Because I forgot with the last chapter._ I do not own twilight. I also do not make any money with this as my husband has notified me of._

* * *

CH 4

BPOV

" Of course Eleazar." I replied to him.

What had I gotten myself into? When I was finished with my paperwork I walked out of the office and over to my chopper. I seen Eleazar and two other men with him. When I walked closer to them I seen that it was a well-known face, Edward Cullen. He was amazingly good looking. He was tall about 6'3, he was muscular but not to the point of being bulky. He had the most unruly hair I had ever seen it was sticking up everywhere. It was also a strange color. It looked closer to a redish brown, but I wouldn't call him a redhead. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen, almost like emeralds, but a little lighter, they were so bright. He was just all around gorgeous, straight nose, angular jaw, all the way down to his pouty lips. I instantly felt attracted to him. _That is not good. I don't do relationships. I don't let other people into my life, and I definitely don't initiate contact. What am I thinking he would never be interested in me anyways. He has no clue who I am. Even if he did, if he knew certain things about me…Why am I even thinking about any of this. _

When Eleazar introduced us all the guys looked at me like I had grown a second head. What was that expression on their faces? Was that shock? Why would they be shocked? Unless Eleazar didn't tell them I was a woman, which was a very real possibility. He thought all agents should be treated equally no mater what gender, race, or age. I shook hands with them both but when I touched Edward I felt a tingle of electricity go through my hand and up my arm. I didn't know what that was but it was comforting but I didn't like that at all, so I put it out of my mind for the moment. When Eleazar asked if there was any questions that is when the big one, Emmet decided to piss me off. I hated it to no end when someone underestimated me. So I decided to show him exactly what I could do. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. I'm sure that he didn't expect to be laying on his back without even touching me, with a gun in his face no less. When I was approved capable for this I led them over to my chopper and threw my bag in. I turned and headed back to Eleazar when Edward was throwing his bag in.

" Ok, a few questions, first what do they know about me? What does he know about the agency? And what do you want him to know?" I asked.

" I didn't tell them anything about you. They didn't even know you were a woman. Edward doesn't know anything about the agency, well nothing about the special divisions at least. I'm sure he knows the things that are public knowledge, but that's it. And as for what I want him to know, I'll leave that up to you. If you want to tell him about what you do then that fine. If you want to tell him about the guardians and the predators then that fine. It's up to you though." he replied.

" I'm not really sure what I'll tell him. I'll worry about that later. What do you think about letting him have some kind of communication? I have another untraceable phone at my house and it's ready to go. I actually finished it before I left. I have one with me and the other one only has its number in the contacts. You can give it to Emmet if you want and I can let Edward use the one I have." I asked. I thought it would make this whole thing a little easier on him if he would be able to talk to someone other than me.

" I think that would be great. I'll go to your house after I leave here and give the phone to Emmet." Eleazar said.

After he said that a thought hit me. " Eleazar, go in and get the phone yourself. Charlie is already there and I can't let him know about.." I started but he cut me off.

" Of course Bella, are you sure it's ok to give the phone to him. How are you going to communicate with them? I know you can't go a whole month maybe more without talking to…" now it was my turn to cut him off.

" I have my own ways of communication, and I have already secured my house phone and Charlie's cell. You don't worry about any of that, just get in, get the phone, and give it to Emmet. Tell him the only number he is allowed to call with it is the one in the contacts. Also, stress to him that no one should know he has the phone and I mean NO ONE, not family, not other employees that work for Edward, no one. I still need to go through his family and employees thoroughly." I told him thinking about all the background checks I was going to have to run through and all the digging I was going to have to do.

" Not a problem, get in, get out. I'll take care of everything. You know I'll have to say 'hi' while I'm in there." he said.

" Of course you will. They will absolutely love that." I told him honestly. It had been too long since they had spent time together.

" Ok Bella, you and Edward really need to get going now. Take care of my family Bella, and get whatever you need." he reminded me.

" Ok and you watch out for mine also." I replied.

" Always." He reminded me just like so long ago.

We turned back to Edward and Emmet and walked over to them.

" Well Edward everything seems ready to go." Eleazar told him.

" Thank you for doing this for me, all of you" he said making eye contact with us all.

" Anytime, but hopefully it won't be necessary again. " he replied. Turning to me he said " Bella he's all your's now and remember what I said."

" Of course Eleazar." I replied. Well I guess it was time to get going. " Mr. Cullen if your ready we need to get going." I told him. He turned and hugged Emmet one last time and mad his way over to Eleazar and hugged him. It looked like Eleazar was talking quietly to him but I couldn't figure out what he was saying I seen him release Edward and pat his arm. Edward walked back over to me and met my eyes. It almost looked like he was searching them. I did not like that at all. I worked hard to keep people away, but it didn't feel right when I was doing this to Edward. Why in the world would I let him in. There was no way I cold let him in.

" We really need to get going, go ahead and get in." I told him while motioning toward the open door of my chopper. " Grab the handle and step on that bar at the bottom and pull yourself up." He did as I instructed and got in. I waved goodbye to Eleazar and Emmet as I was sliding the door shut, and walked around the other side to get in as well. I grabbed the handle and pulled myself up. Looking over at Edward he looked a little confused, I couldn't figure out why. I looked down at what was in his hands and seen that it was the safety harness. " You just buckle yourself like you would a car seat. Take both of them and attach it to the clip between your legs and then the two straps across your chest." He did as I instructed and followed my movements while I did mine. I grabbed the headsets from between us and turned them on and set them on the right channel. Turning towards Edward I handed him his. " Once we get going we wont be able to hear over the blades, if you want to talk you'll need these." He didn't say anything as he took them and put them on. _Did I already do something to make him uncomfortable. Shit, why did Eleazar send him with the antisocial agent? _I figured I would try to make him a little comfortable by talking to him while flying to our destination. He just looked like he was in deep thought. He would glance at me every so often while I was going through my checklist in my head for getting the chopper ready. When I was finished I called my flight in. " Ok Mr. Cullen were ready to take off." I slowly started to lift us up in the air and turn in the right direction while getting us to proper altitude. By this time he still hadn't said anything, so I decided that I would just let him stew for a little while. We had about four hours maybe four and a half until we got to where we were going.

The silence stayed for about thirty minutes into our flight until I heard Edward take a deep breath. " Well Agent Swan how long are we going to be in this thing going to where ever were going?" he asked.

I looked over at him and he had a small smile on his lips looking at me intently. " It will take up about another four hours maybe a little less and I am taking you to Forks, Washington Mr. Cullen." I had a house there up in the forests that no one but a select few knew about. It had more security measures done to it than the White House, it was for if I ever needed to hide out somewhere if a job went bad.

" Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Please call me Edward." he said

" Ok I can do that" I replied to him.

"I would like to get to know you while were here, maybe even come to be friends okay? So can I call you Bella or do I have to call you Agent Swan the whole time were away?" he asked me.

This I had to think about, he wanted to get to know me? Maybe even be friends? I immediately wanted to say no but a quiet " yes " came from my lips. Why would I say yes to him? Something about him just pulled me in. It wasn't anything about him physically either it was something totally different that I didn't understand. Was it that spark that I felt earlier? It made me feel comfortable around him to.

" Well Bella since we have four blissful hours to pass until we get to Forks how about we get to know one another a little better." Edward asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

This was another thing I was not good at. I didn't like talking about myself. I hadn't done that with another adult in some time. No one dared asked about my life at work and my only friend was Angela and she was always around so she didn't need to ask about me. " Um… sure go ahead." I told him.

" How about 20 questions? Is that ok with you?" he asked. I looked back over to him and he looked nervous, like he was afraid of my reaction. I guess it was because the way I was talking to him. Every once and a while he would run his hands through his hair which I knew was a nervous trait. When I only nodded in response he said " Ok if I ask anything that you don't want to answer just say pass and we'll skip it." I only nodded again. He looked like he was in thought again.

" Alright what is your full name?"

" Isabella Marie Swan." I answered him.

" Edward Anthony Cullen" he replied with his answer. " Do you have any questions you want to ask or do you want me to continue?" he asked.

" How about if I think of anything I'll just ask. I'm not really sure." What I wasn't really sure about was if I wanted to open up to him. Whenever he asked my name I didn't even hesitate and blurted out my real name. I never told anyone my real name, even when I wasn't working. I just didn't trust anyone.

" That's fine I have plenty to ask." he chuckled. I looked back over to him and he was looking at me with a look of curiosity. " Next question, how old are you?"

This was the question where he would give me a look of disbelief. No one ever believed I was as young as I was. I didn't look old or anything. Charlie said it was the way I acted and the way I carried myself. I kind of understood after that. I didn't know any twenty-three year olds that acted the way I did. " I'm twenty-three. " I replied. I glanced over at him waiting for the look but it never came. " No comment for that one?" I asked.

" Why would I have a comment about that?" he asked perplexed.

" Usually people don't believe me, they say I don't act like I'm twenty-three." I replied to him.

" You don't act like your that young, but why would someone who acts immaturely work for the F. B. I and be a top agent?" he asked. Wow I definitely didn't expect that answer from him. He was surprising me from the nervousness earlier to his answers now.

" I guess they wouldn't. You didn't answer your question." I said to him.

" I'm twenty-six, almost twenty-seven."

" When is your birthday?" I found myself asking the question before I even thought about it. Who had taken over my mouth and brain? This was so not me.

" It's June 20th. What about you?"

" September 13th I guess all you'll have for your birthday is me this year. Sorry about that by the way." I told him. I always hated celebrating birthdays but at least I had Charlie on my birthdays when I did.

" No it's ok. I quit celebrating birthdays a while ago, but I don't think this year will be all that bad."

My breath caught at his last remark. Why in the world was he saying all those things. Was he trying to say all the things to actually get to know me. From being respectful about my age, then telling me he would enjoy his birthday this year just because I would be there. It was probably all a lie just to get good with me then try to get into my pants. I mean I was the only female he was going to be around for at least the next month. _Well pretty boy that isn't going to work with me. _

" Mr. Cullen if you are just acting like you respect me and telling me lies like you would actually like to spend time with me just to get into my pants then you might as well stop now. That will not work with me. I'm sorry but you will not be getting any from me so you might as well acquaint yourself with your hand." I told him angrily. I've had guys try to talk to me like that before but I never let them go past the first sentence. I actually followed that tug that I felt toward Edward though and look where it got me.

" No, no that's not what I'm doing at all. I really want to get to know you Bella. I mean I am attracted to you but… shit." he exhaled heavily. Looking over at him I seen looking out the window with his hand running through his hair. He looked conflicted like he was trying to figure out a way to word something. " Alright I'm going to tell you and your going to think I'm either lying about it or nuts. When I first saw you walking over to us I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. I mean I've seen a lot of beautiful women considering what I do but your completely different. Then when you shook my hand I felt…shit ok I felt a spark between us. I have no clue how to explain it but I have never felt something like that for someone ever. I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you. I wanted to try to figure out what that spark meant." he finished. Holy shit he felt that spark to. He also thought I was beautiful. I know I wasn't hideous but I was far from 'the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.' I didn't know what to think about all he had just said. I must have been thinking to long because Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

" Bella can you please say something?" he asked in a worried voice.

" Sorry, um… sorry I just… No one every tries to get to know me and if they are it's guys acting like their interested in me just to get me in bed. Like I said it's just that no one tries to get to know me. I'm sorry I said that." really who in the hell took over my body? Here I was spilling things and apologizing. I didn't apologize ever.

" No it's ok I understand. But honestly I really do want to get to know you. So… um, can I ask you some more questions." he asked with a smile and a laugh.

I laughed along with him. Maybe he wasn't like all the other guys I had met. Maybe I could actually trust someone else. I didn't want to be closed off from everyone for the rest of my life. Could he be the one that I finally open up to and not hurt me in the process? With that last thought I had my answer.

" Sure, go ahead." I told him.

* * *

There it is. Thank you for reading I am about half way through with chapter five. There are probably more questions than answers right now. Eventually everything will be revealed. I definitely will not be dragging everything out. Thanks again and please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Sorry for the delay of the posting. I have had a lot of health issues, new pregnancy, pure laziness, and writers block. Those are no excuses but their my excuses. So like I said sorry for the delay. **

**All things Twilight related belong to SM not me. **

CH 5

EPOV

I couldn't believe that she had come to that conclusion a few minutes ago. All I wanted to do was get to know her. I thought back to what Eleazar said about her. _She doesn't let people in. She needs you as much as you need her. You both are what each other need. _How could I figure out anything of what he was talking about if all she thought was that I wanted to get in her pants. I mean of course I was physically attracted to her, but it was more than that. I could feel it down in my bones that it was something else.

Whenever I talked to her about I felt for her it all just came out. I told her about her being so beautiful. I told her about just wanting to get to know her. I told her about the spark I felt when we touched hands and how I didn't know what it was. I even told her that I wanted to figure out what it meant. I sat there watching her after I was done with my rant and asked her to say something. I was so worried she was going to think I was a nut.

" Sorry, um… sorry I just.. No one ever tries to get to know me and if they are it's guys acting like their interested in me just to get me in bed. Like I said it's just that no one tries to get to know me. I'm sorry I said that." she said.

No one tries to get to know her? Why wouldn't they? I had just met her a couple of hours ago and I couldn't get enough of her. Anytime she answered one of my questions another one was already in my mind waiting for her answer. Then she said something about guys acting like they were interested in her. That they only acted like they respected her to get her into bed. That was completely unacceptable. She should be with someone that wanted to be with her for her, not just because she was physically attractive.

" No it's ok I understand. But honestly I really do want to get to know you. So… um, can I ask you some more questions." I replied with a smile and laugh trying to get the same out of her.

It worked and she laughed along with me. Her laugh sounded like music. I wanted to record it and use it as my ring tone but refrained. " Sure, go ahead." she said.

I thought again. I didn't want to get into anything to deep, but there was some questions I wanted to get out of the way. I decided to work up to the harder questions.

" Ok. Well lets see. I know your whole name. I know your birthday, and I know how old you are. Where did you go to college at?" That was an easy enough question. When I looked over at her she had a uncomfortable look on her face.

" I started at U-Dub, but I finished up with online classes." she said. That was strange why start out at such a good school just to switch with online classes?

" Why did you switch to online classes?"

This made her look really uncomfortable. " I just had some things come up in life and decided it would be quicker to do the online classes. I was right and I got my degree within 2 years of starting." she replied.

What did she mean about things coming up in life? Did she get sick or something? She looked perfectly healthy now but you never knew. She almost looked like she was hiding something, but I could tell that she wasn't going to talk about it. " What did you get a degree in?" I asked trying to get off the subject before she completely shut down on me.

" Criminal justice. What about you? Where did you go to college." she asked effectively taking the attention off her.

" I went to USC and got a degree in fine arts with a minor in business." I said. At that she gave me a look of surprise. It was probable because of my minor.

" I understand about the fine arts degree but what about the business part. Why did you do that?" she asked and it was a good question. Why would Hollywood stars have a degree in business if they have people that handles all of that?

" I wanted to be able to read over things myself and not just have my publicist or agent do all of it and possibly make a mistake. Just because you hire them doesn't mean that they will make the right decisions for you. I really don't have to worry about all that though Rosalie, Emmet's wife is my publicist and agent." I explained

" That must be nice having your family around you. Will you tell me about them?" she asked. I loved that she was finally asking questions. It looked like she was letting her guard down just a little. She may not be sharing too much about herself but she was getting to know me. Maybe I was going to have to give her more of myself so she would see that I was genuine.

" Alright let see, my mom's name is Esme, she's a interior designer. My dad's name is Carlisle, he's a surgeon at UCLA Medical Center. You met my brother Emmet, which you also know is the head of my security. His wife's name is Rosalie, she is my agent/publicist. I also have a sister named Alice, she's a fashion designer. She's married to Jasper Whitlock which is in the movie business like me. I'm sure you already knew that though." I said to her. Like I said I wanted to give her more of myself and I figured that would be a start, the look on her face told me she was on overload though.

" Wow that's a lot to take in. You have what sounds like a huge family, and yes I do know who Jasper Whitlock is." she laughed. God her laugh, like I said music.

" What about you? What's your family like? Any brothers or sisters?" I asked. Maybe she would open up to me about this.

" No, no brothers or sisters. Um…My mom was never really around. Her and my dad split up when I was 2 and she left me with him after signing over custody. So all I have is my dad. He was in the military but retired right before I got into high school. He's the chief of Police in Forks now." she said. It wasn't much but it was more than I thought she would tell me. Something she said stuck out more than anything else though.

" What a minute did you say he lives in Forks now? As in the same place you are taking me? Were not staying with your dad are we?" I asked. That would kind of suck if we were staying with her dad. It would be hard to get to know her with an over protective father constantly hovering.

" Yea it's the same Forks, but we're not staying with him. I have a house in the forest that no one knows about." she said.

" Am I going to get to meet him? " I asked it would be nice to meet the man that took care of her all her life.

" No he's staying at my house right now." she answered looking uncomfortable again. I started thinking about what she said. Her dad was at her house right now buy why. _Shit I really hope I didn't interrupt him coming to visit. _

" Bella I'm really sorry that I interrupted your time with your dad." I told her. She lived so far away from him and I felt horrible that I had taken them away from each other.

" What?" she asked with a confused look. That didn't make sense. I was just apologizing for taking her away from her dad when he came to visit.

" You said your dad was at your house. Was he not visiting you?" I asked her. Something really isn't adding up here.

She averted her eyes when I looked over at her. She still looked really uncomfortable. She started after taking a deep breath. " He came down after I talked to Eleazar about you. He came down to take care of ….things while im gone." I thought I was still missing something here. I didn't think she would tell me if I tried to get more out of her. So I continued onto something else.

" That was really nice of him." I said trying to lessen the tension. I was still wondering something else about her and decided to just ask her. I had been thinking about it ever since Eleazar had finished his little speech. " Couldn't a boyfriend have watched things while you were gone?" I asked.

She gave me a strange look before saying " Um I don't have one."

That was what I had thought. " Well what is a beautiful woman like you doing without a boyfriend?" I couldn't imagine her not being interested in someone. There had to be someone that caught her eye.

I looked over at her and she had a small smile on her face. Then suddenly her cheeks turned a soft pink. _Holy shit Bella Swan is blushing. _That was something I never thought I would see. " I don't really connect with people." she said. Then took a deep breath and looked over to me. " I don't trust people easily, and for good reason. The only two men in my life that I trust completely are my dad and Eleazar. Plus with my job I'm really busy. There are times that I have to go away, sometimes it's planned while others I get told a few hours before I have to leave. So yeah, not a whole lot of time to find someone to be with."

" I can understand the not having time thing. I'm constantly either filming or promoting what I just finished. I actually won't be doing anything for the next little while, I took some time off. I guess I should be glad that I did now huh?"

" I guess your right, it would probably be hard to do what your doing in the middle of filming." she replied.

I thought about what else I wanted to know. It was kind of hard to think of one thing. There was so many things that I wanted to know about her.

"Let's see what else can I ask you? Tell me about your job. El said something about you being over your division or department or whatever you call it." I asked. I figured it would be an easy subject. I didn't think I was going to get anything else on the relationship subject.

When I looked over at her she looked a little uncomfortable again. "Well I train all the agents in my department, and the more complicated and risky missions I do that." she said.

_Missions? What the hell is she talking about?_ "What do you mean missions? What department do you work in exactly?" I was feeling a little confused. When a word like missions comes up you automatically thing about something out of the movies, with secret agents and things like that.

"Eleazar said you didn't know anything, and from how you just acted I guess you really have no clue about anything." she said then sighed. I looked over at her and she wouldn't look at me. "There are departments in the F.B.I that isn't common knowledge, or really even public knowledge. There are a couple of different departments that I train in different things. Two of them are Guardians and Predators. Guardians are people who protect others. Like in your situation if you were with another agent then it would be with a Guardian. That would be a protective custody situation. Sometimes in situations that are less severe the target doesn't know they are being watched. Then whenever the threat passes the Guardian is reassigned, with the target knowing no different." she finished.

I sat there and soaked in what I had just heard. It was completely crazy that there was things like this that wasn't even known in the world. People that know your in danger and watch you without you even knowing that you were in danger. "But what about the other one? What did you call it Predators? What do they do?" I had a feeling I knew what they did though.

She still wouldn't look at me when she started talking again. "Predators do the opposite. They kill people, like terrorist group leaders, serial killers that are hiding and can't be found, big deal people pretty much. We also help the military with things and other police stations that have big cases that need help." she finished. I was still a little confused, she looked like she wanted to be sick. I mean she was protecting me, what made her uncomfortable about protecting other people? Did she feel bad about it somehow? Had she lost someone before?

"Wow that's really something. So I guess I should feel pretty good with someone protecting me that's specifically trained for that right." I replied trying to lighten the tension.

"Well if I were a Guardian then you would be right, but I'm not, I'm a predator." she said in a soft voice almost like she didn't want me to hear her.

"You're a predator?" I asked a feeling more than a little confused by now.

" Yes I am." she replied in the same quiet voice.

"Then what am I doing here with you and not with the other type of agent?" I asked. _What had Eleazar gotten me into?_

" Edward I'm the best in the department. I'm not just talking about the Predator and Guardian thing, I mean the whole agency. If anyone can keep you safe and figure these things out it would be me. I know that you probably look at me different because of what I do but that's just what I do. I kill bad people Edward; murderers, rapists, kidnappers, drug pushers, human traffickers. I kill and I'm good at it, but one thing I have never done is hurt an innocent." she finished.

I looked out the window of the chopper into the forest. It was pure tall green trees, where you couldn't see anything below them only the canopy of leaves. I thought about Bella in situations like that I didn't like it at all, and surprisingly it wasn't because of what she done. I knew those things had to be incredibly dangerous and that is what I didn't like. The thought of something happening to her.

" I don't thing of you any different for what you do Bella. The people you kill are bad people. Think of all the people you save in the long run. I could never look down on you for that." I told her honestly.

" Really you don't have to lie to me to make me feel batter. A lot of people think bad about me for it." she said.

" Bella one thing I will never do is lie to you. I might tell you that I'm not ready to talk about something yet but I will never lie to you. I promise." I told her, and I meant it that is something I would never do. I couldn't stand liars, and I wouldn't ever spoil what we could have someday with a lie.

I looked over at her and she looked like she was lost in her own world. I just let her think and enjoyed the sight of the mountains and landscape. She didn't say anything for a long time. I didn't know what she could be thinking. I had never wanted to know what anyone was thinking more than I wanted to right now. Had she never had anyone in her life to be truthful with her and follow through with what they say? We flew in silence for about another forty five minutes until she said anything.

" Where almost there only a couple of more minutes and we'll land." she said.

" Alright." I replied.

" Thank You." she said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

" For what? " I asked.

I looked over at her again and she just shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face. She almost looked embarrassed. I think she just looked cute.

" Ok were here." she said .

I looked down and seen a beautiful house as we started to descend into a clearing that looked barely big enough for the chopper. This was the place that I would be staying at for the unforeseeable future.

**Thank you for reading and I hope your enjoying. Please review with what you think. **


End file.
